


Lights Out!

by Werewolfbeans



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Monster Romance, Other, monster love, monster/human, sfw, unspecified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: The power is out due to a storm, and the only company you have is the shadows on the wall.





	Lights Out!

**Author's Note:**

> The monthly 1,000+ word raffle prize! t-toxic-kisses on tumblr wanted some fluff between a shadow monster and the reader during a black out. This was super cute to write for, and I may even continue it with some other ideas

You knew that as soon as the meteorologist said the hurricane would make landfall, that you’d have to start stocking up for the inevitable.

 

Sure, the storm wouldn’t be nearly as bad as if you were on the coast- but with how the  _ last  _ storm went, you weren’t taking any chances. You had the power knocked out for  _ five days _ , which was five days too many- all of your food spoiled, and all your insurance did was shrug their shoulders. So, this time, you were prepared for EVERYTHING. You had a little hand-crank generator for a space heater, and a radio, enough canned and preserved food to last a war, and water bottles. Lots, and LOTS of water bottles.

 

Inevitably, when the power  _ did  _ go out, you couldn’t help but feel a sense of smug satisfaction. Your meatloaf surprise may be ruined, but you’d bested the storm this time around! 

 

It was only really day two, anyhow, and the rain had, at the very least, lightened up enough to where there wasn’t as  _ much  _ a risk for flooding. You had made yourself cozy on your bedroom floor during the evening- your house was pitch black by now, thanks to the rain clouds, and to conserve on batteries (should you need them later on), you had lit a candle to help you see. You were trying to play a game of solitaire- which you were winning, by the way!- before you felt a cold wind on your neck, and a chill up your spine.

 

It seems you weren’t as alone as you’d thought.

 

You turned around, and were hardly surprised by the apparition- if you could call them that- that had taken up residence in the far corner- the darkest part of the room. At least, you assume it was them- you could only really see their big, white ‘eyes’ in the darkness, and even then, they were barely visible. You gave them a playfully sour look, before calling out to them. “Are you really gonna make me walk all the way over there?”

 

They seem to take that as enough incentive- practically floating to their feet, and gliding over to your spot by your bed. They were as solid as they were flimsy- both here, nor there, and constantly popping in and out of existence. You could never look them head on- your eyes would refuse to focus, and if you stared long enough, a migraine would occur. But, quick looks and side glances were quite enough to have an idea of their figure, at the least. You, at the very least, knew one thing that stayed the same. They were a fucking bean stalk.

 

They were both as thin as a stick, and broad as a board. Their form shifted and changed whenever a new kind of light entered their body- or simply bounced off. They were wispy and stiff- both unlike, and the exact replica of a physical shadow- living up to their name.

 

You didn’t know much about them, truth be told. You knew they had been with this house- long before it was even a house to begin with, and that they were never quite tethered to this world- they could leave if they wanted, but they never found a reason to. They’d given you quite the fright, when you first met- those empty, white sockets were enough to catch your attention- you’d nearly sent your calculus through their head, if they didn’t have cat-like reflexes. As soon as you had turned to look at them, though, they were gone- just like that. You almost thought it was just your imagination, or too much stress after a long day.

You think it’s safe to say that they returned, and proved you wrong.

 

You wish you could say it was smooth sailing, from that moment on. You would see them standing in a corner, or feel them watching you, but you could never seem to find them when you searched. It wasn’t until several months later, when you were lying in bed, did they finally appear before you. They didn’t speak- you don’t think they even could- but you felt them brush your hair over your ear, and you had a feeling they didn’t mean any harm.

 

After that, well, it just...went from there.

 

And so, here you are now, sitting beside them as the storm raged on. They seemed interested in your cards- as in, they were messing up your PERFECT game of solitaire, by picking up and moving the cards. You watched them as they attempted to make a card house, before snorting quietly. 

 

“You know you’re doing it wrong. It’d be easier if you were doing it on carpet, instead of hardwood.” You inform them, and you feel them shrug- they had chosen to sit right beside you, as per the norm by now. While you two had been in contact for several months- maybe even a year- your current relationship was still fairly new. Thankfully, they were peaceful and happy enough to make it feel as if you’d known them all your life.

 

You watched as they continued to try and build a card house, a tad amused by their determination. They may be a gentle being, but they were as stubborn as a mule- and rarely followed your advice. It was annoying sometimes, but you two made due.

 

“Can you at least do it away from the candle? I don’t want the house to burn down because you set the cards on fire.” You ask, teasing them. They were already as far away from the light as they could be, while still touching you in some way. They were such a cuddle bug-  they always had to be holding your hand, or fiddling with your hair in some way. It was honestly comforting- you didn’t have a  _ lot  _ of body issues, but it didn’t exactly hurt anything when they held you at night, as if you’d try to leave them.

 

They turn to look at you, and you grin at them- looking at them as much as you could- before you heard a woosh of air- most likely a huff- before they scooted just a  _ tad  _ farther away. You couldn’t help but let out a laugh, before grabbing their arm in a side-hug. “Oh, don’t be so serious- you know I’m just messing with you!” You say, leaning your head on their shoulder. You felt as if you were leaning on air, and a brick wall at the same time. They were so full of paradoxes, it almost made your head hurt just thinking about it.

 

You hear another huff, but this time, in a laughing sort of way- before they leaned down to give you a ‘kiss’ on top of your head. They had no mouth, yes, but you two made due with what you had.

 

You closed your eyes, content and happy to simply sit there against them, soft candle light illuminating the room as you both listened to the sounds of the storm raging on. You two may still be in the ‘honeymoon’ phase, as the relationship was, officially, a month or so old, but you two almost acted as if you had been married for years. You two had your squabbles, sure, and there were some times you felt like screaming because they just didn’t  _ get  _ humans, completely, but you two always worked it out in the end.

 

You felt your eyelids grow heavy as you reminisced about your relationship with the shadow you called a lover, and, even if it wasn’t where you imagined your life going, and you weren’t at all sure about your future together?

 

You think you two will do just fine. 


End file.
